Ariadne Ballentine
Ariadne's Information Ariadne is a female tribute created by Nommehzombies. Do not use her without permission from Nommy. She is also the first tribute EVER named Ariadne. Any others after her are copying her swagger. Name: Ariadne Ballentine District: 6, 9 Gender: Female Age: 15 Weight: 120 Height: 5'5 Reaped or Volunteered?: Reaped Appearance: Ariadne has shoulder length light brown hair that comes down in waves. She has sea green, almond shaped eyes, attached to a heart shaped face, and porcelain smooth skin. Personality: Inquisitive and bright, Ariadne ponders things with an iron grasp. If something eludes her, she digs till she finds out what she wants. She also is kind and patience with other people, even if they are ugly to her. Mostly, she sees things with a positive and secure attitude, not giving in to life's pressures, which is common in her district. Her passion for truth is what defines her attitude and personality. Backstory: Ariadne was born into the world of Panem by her parents, Lucius and Vixen Ballentine. They were a family of traders, so she has never had to worry about not getting a meal every night, never have to worry about having a blanket with her as she slept. But as she ate her dinners, how could she not feel guilty about the starving people outside her window watching her? As a toddler, Ariadne was a more calm spirit. Her mother said it was because she was walking around, trying to figure out why the sky was blue, why the bugs crawled on the ground. She had spells, though, where she wanted no company, because people just disturbed her peace of thinking. By the age of 12, her fears rose past guilt and entered the world of the reaping for the games. The kids next to her only added to the fuel of worry, with there deathly glances at the balls with their slips in. So she just focused on something else. Like, why the escort had orange feathers hanging from his long, leopard print nails. Once the unlucky kids got picked, she would go home, eat, think, and sleep. One day, while she was wondering the fields outside of 6, she thought it would be different to try to go to the fence. Once she was there, she saw the woods outside her district. What secrets could be held in there? Maybe creatures never seen, maybe plants never grown. "Um, hey?" She nearly jumped into the electric fence when a boy, around her age, with dark hair and well, dark everything came up behind her. "You know that's electric." She looked up at him. (Yes, up, he was at least 6 inches taller than her) "Yeah, I guess the signs aren't for decoration." And that was the day she met her best friend, Bennett. He said he saw her at the fence, and just wondered what she was doing there, because he apparently goes to the fence as well. Then, she learned more about him. His favorite color is red, he loves bakery bread, he likes to sing to the mockingjays past the chained fence. So on and such. But she was harder to crack. He asked and asked about her. Somedays he would get his answers, someways not. Then that day came. The day she decided that he was her best friend. They were waking along the fence of the district, as the did every day since they met. He heard the humming before she did, and then she couldn't see anything. Only hearing her screams and the piercing stings and waves of agony was enough. The next thing she remembered was she was at her home, with the healers at her home. After she was told a hive of tracker jackets locked on to her, and attacked mercilessly, she just asked one thing. How was she alive? Then she saw Bennett, standing in the corner with a few strings as well. He smiled at her. The swollen mass of flesh that was her took weeks to finally dissolve, the quaking hallucinations took longer. Just the memory, the ocean waves of hot agony woke her in the night screaming. If Bennett had left her, fled from the scene, her heart would have stopped from the poison, and she would have left this world. But he didn't, and now he got his answers much more often. By the age of 15, her and Bennett took the liking of drawing. His mother had pencils in her shop, and that was his birthday gift every year. A new pack of pencils. Paper was easy to get. They go to the field, and capture each other, the sunset, the fence. She would laugh, and laughing was rare for her since the attack. She found life depressing since the attack, but drawing with Bennett seemed to make it all disappear. Finally the reaping, once again, were about to begin. She would do as she always did, only this time, she could spot Bennett in the crowd of boys his age, and she would let the worry past. Wait... What did the escort just say? Fears: Since her incident when she was 14, she has a strong fear of tracker jackers. Anything that reminds her of pain always goes back to tracker jackers. And, she has a strong fear of pain, due to the agony she felt for weeks. Game Information Weapon of Choice:Since she has little experience, she will go with a blowgun since it takes little training. Strengths: She is intelligent and sly, thinking of plans and devices, even when she doesn't want to. She is also amazing at plant ID, learning them from the fields back home. Weaknesses: She is not very strong or athletic, not really skilled in fighting or running, swimming or climbing. But that doesn't mean she can't. Interview Angle: She will appear to the Capitol as this years sneaky girl, being quirky and cute throughout the interview, as well as showing her intellect. Training Angle: She will practice with her blowgun, but mainly focus on survival skills. Train away from the careers. Bloodbath Strategy: She will not attempt to go into the bloodbath. She will grab anything by her plate, but she will run into the woods afterword. Alliance: Loner unless confronted with others. She will never ally with the careers, and if any anti-career alliance is formed, she will join them. Token: A chess piece given to her by her father. It is the queen. Current Games Category:District 6 Category:Nommyzombies Tributes Category:Females Category:District 9 Category:15 year olds Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Reaped